tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyman618 as "Tyler" (Return to the Island)
18:44 tyman618 ~tyman618@pool-108-3-192-114.bltmmd.fios.verizon.net has joined #nickel 18:44 Hello. 18:45 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Tyman618. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 18:45 I am tyman618, auditioning as myself, Tyler (coincidence :P). 18:45 <@TDIFan13> kk 18:45 <@TDIFan13> Awesome 18:45 <@TDIFan13> ummmmmm 18:46 <@TDIFan13> seeing as Tyler has already been a character in the RP 18:46 <@TDIFan13> would you have any objections to maybe reworking the name if you get in? 18:46 No objections at all! 18:46 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 18:46 Awesome! 18:46 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:47 Absolutely not! 18:47 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:47 Not particularly. 18:47 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 18:48 Tyler, the Sensitive Nerd, is a protagonist (or hero) who can strategize. The main stereotype would be classified under nerd. 18:48 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Heather. Please begin. 18:48 Tyler: Hello, Heather. How's it hanging this fine day? 18:49 <@Heather13> Whatever. 18:49 Tyler: Um, that's great, I guess...Anyways, do you have any strategies for today's challenge? 18:49 <@Heather13> If I did, why would I tell YOU? 18:50 Tyler: Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to upset or hurt you, I just meant that I would be interested in discussing the game with you for silly purposes! 18:50 <@Heather13> Well, I'M not silly. And there will be no discussion between us. 18:50 <@Heather13> You're just my teammate. 18:51 <@Heather13> We are not friends, we are NOT buddies, and we are NOT about to speak. 18:51 Tyler: Oh, okay then.....but I like being friends with people! 18:51 And...yeah... 18:51 I think that we would be a cool duo...or something... 18:51 Game-wise... 18:51 <@Heather13> What did I just say? :@ 18:51 Oh, right, I'm so sorry Heather...please don't make fun of me... 18:52 I really just want to be your friend and help the team win :( 18:52 <@Heather13> Ha! 18:52 <@Heather13> Too late, GEEK. Ugh. 18:52 D: 18:52 Please don't torment me with hatred, for it brings my self-esteem down, which makes me stressed and upset. 18:52 I request that you stop, but it's okay if you can't... 18:53 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out! c: 18:53 Thanks! 18:53 <@TDIFan13> The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 18:53 <@TDIFan13> oops 18:53 <@TDIFan13> my blog* 18:53 lol 18:53 how do i leave 18:53 oh right click + close 18:53 thanks! 18:53 <@TDIFan13> uhhhhhhh 18:53 <@TDIFan13> yeah 18:53 <@TDIFan13> c: 18:53 tyman618 ~tyman618@pool-108-3-192-114.bltmmd.fios.verizon.net has left #nickel [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions